Este es el ultimo adiós
by Rebecca-chan123
Summary: Ciertamente este es nuestro adios definitivo.


Ciertamente no podíamos estar juntos, simplemente la vida no lo quiso así. Pero nadie, ni la vida iba a poder negar que cuando nos encontrábamos nos queríamos como nadie, o bueno esa era mi perspectiva. Sé que no sentías lo mismo que yo Sasuke, sé que para ti, estos sentimientos no fueron tan intensos, sé que no me amabas como yo te amaba y eso era lo que más dolía. Ver esa diferencia, ver tu mirada de cariño, cuando la mía desbordaba amor. Seguro que tú nunca lloraste por el miedo de perderme, como yo lo hice. Seguro que nunca estuviste en vela pensando en cómo hacerme feliz, como yo lo hice tantas veces. Incluso fui yo quien te cambie esa práctica que tanto odiabas. Yo elegí hacerla, antes que tú sufrieras. Eso claramente no lo hubieras hecho por mí.

Aun sabiendo todo esto decidí estar contigo, aunque no fuera en mis propios términos. Aun sabiendo que nunca seria tu novio oficial y que muy al fondo tuyo todavía no podías olvidar a tu ex novio, Gaara. Sé que fue un amor intenso, que duraron 3 años y todo termino por tu propia depresión, porque sentías que ya no podías hacerlo feliz, porque ya no sentías lo mismo, pero ¿Fue así? ¿Ya no sentías lo mismo? Todo el mundo me decía que todavía te gustaba Gaara, dude aunque de tu boca solo salieran negativas, pero me comparabas tanto con él al principio, me contabas tantas anécdotas, hasta llorabas en mis brazos cuestionándote de que si lo que hiciste estuvo bien, si él no era la persona para ti, como tus padres afirmaban. Yo creo que tu decisión fue madura, si ya no sentías lo mismo tenías que terminar con él, pero lo que hiciste mal fue estar conmigo.

Aunque no me arrepienta, el inicio de nuestra relación fue tormentoso, eso no hay que negarlo. Tu estando de novio con Gaara, entablábamos extensas conversaciones en el sofá de la casa de Shikamaru, nos abrazábamos con amor (bueno, desde mi perspectiva, no sé cómo contarías esta historia tu) no nos besábamos, pero si fue infidelidad. Conectamos de otra manera, mentalmente. Manteníamos conversaciones todos los días por redes sociales, hasta que Gaara se dio cuenta. Ahí fue que terminaron, ahí él se dio cuenta que ya no eras más su Sasuke, que estaba enredado conmigo. Claro, todo fue horrible. Peleas iban y venían, él nos acosó por meses, no podíamos ni vernos en la universidad, todo tenía que ser un secreto incluso de nuestros amigos, pero eventualmente lo descubrieron. Nadie le importo que estuviéramos juntos, pero si les complicaba porque también eran amigos de Gaara, no podían ir y decirle: ¡ay!, Naruto esta con Sasuke. No, ahí sí que matábamos a Gaara. Bueno tampoco podíamos decir que tuviéramos una relación, la verdad es que a Sasuke no le gustaba al principio, era sexo y ya, aunque nadie le creía cuando el decía que yo no le gustaba, pero yo sí. En ese entonces era frio no le importaba mucho nuestra especie de unión. Incluso se besó con Sakura, en la fiesta de Halloween.

Fue lo más horrible que he experimentado. Aunque no fuéramos nada, el me había prometido que nunca nos besáramos con nadie adelante de cada uno (espero que se haya entendido, es difícil de explicar). Pero ese día, habías bebido casi una botella entera de ron, estabas ebrio y Sakura también, empezaron a bailar lentamente, se acercaron lentamente y se besaron y yo por supuesto estaba ahí. Lo único que hice fue irme de ahí. Pero se preguntaran ¿Por qué lo perdone? bueno desde ese día su actitud para conmigo cambio, se volvió cariñoso, amable, me pidió perdón mil veces y bueno, se ganó mi corazón (otra vez). Quede inseguro y celoso, me daba miedo que fuera a una fiesta y pasara de nuevo, pero no había nada más que hacer que confiar. Pero ya me estaba cansando de esta relación, no relación. Él no me quería ¿Por qué estaba conmigo? decidí terminarlo todo. Le dije que siempre iba a ser importante, pero que no podía seguir más. Pero paso lo más impresionante. Él me dijo que yo le gustaba, que YO Naruto Uzumaki le gustaba. No podía caber de felicidad. Pero seguimos sin ser novios oficiales, el no quería tener una relación así de nuevo.

Al entrar a un nuevo año de universidad, fue lo mismo. Nadie podía enterarse, el quería que allí fingiéramos ser amigos. Pero ¿Por qué? le dije que era por su ex, aunque él me lo negara, yo sabía que era así, el no quería herir a Gaara pero ¿Qué hay de mis sentimientos? Sentía que le daba vergüenza, que no quería admitir que tenía una relación conmigo. Tampoco me presentaba a sus amigos de afuera (afuera de la universidad digo), otra vez lo cuestione pero el me decía que es porque no se daba la oportunidad. Yo furioso termine todo con él, es que no entendía nada. Pero el sentimiento de querer estar con el eran más fuerte, a veces le hablaba llorando y rogando que volviéramos. Y una de esas veces me dijo.

-ey, Naruto ¿Te parece ya no fingir en la universidad? ¿Y Además te presento a mis amigos?- me puse a llorar de alegría, lo abrace y lo bese. Ese era un si por supuesto. De ahí todo mejoro, éramos como una verdadera pareja, pero sin el nombre. Aunque no todo dura para siempre. Llego el día en que me dijo las palabras más hirientes del mundo (bueno, de mi mundo). No nos habíamos visto en 1 mes, le pedí que nos juntáramos a comer, lo extrañaba. Estábamos en la mesa cuando él me dijo.

-¿Sabes? la verdad es que no te extrañe y juntarnos fue una carga- mi mundo se desmoronó ¿No me extrañaba? ¿Fue una carga juntarse conmigo? ¿Y por qué seguía conmigo? Me levante del asiento y me fui sin decirle adiós, llore todo el camino de vuelta a mi casa. Termine todo con el (otra vez) pero nos seguiríamos viendo en la universidad y eso señores es lo más difícil.

Poco a poco conversamos de nuevo y estuvimos juntos otra vez, pero esta vez ya mis amigos estabas aburridos de tanta ida y venida y seguro que se iban a enojar porque habíamos "vuelto" Así que otra vez era un secreto, otra vez el aprovecho para no presentarme ni llevarme a ningún lado. Habíamos retrocedido, pero tenía tanto miedo de perderlo, lo amaba tanto que con solo pensar en separarme me dolía el pecho, me dolía el corazón. Pero poco a poco esta relación perdió la gracia ¿Que éramos? ¿Amigos con beneficios? ¿Pareja? nada, al parecer, aunque me decía que yo le gustaba. ¿Eso tiene sentido? ¿Cómo te puede gustar alguien y no quieres estar con él? Lo único que quería yo, era gritarlo a los 4 vientos. Le dije que fuéramos amigos y para él estuvo bien.

Nos juntamos un día como amigos y nada ocurrió, pero a mí se me rompió el corazón. No podía ser su amigo, no podía mirarlo y no abrazarlo, besarlo, hacerle el amor. Pero para el fue tan fácil. Un día rompí y no pude más, le dije que terminaba con el (por 12ava vez) Él me dijo que lo pensara, siempre quería mandar todo a la mierda, pero esta vez ya no había nada que hacer. Siempre esperaba que el me dijera: te amo, por favor se mi novio. Ese día nunca llego. Pasaron dos años y nunca llego.

Termino la enseñanza universitaria y ese día sería el último que te vería, pensé que me buscarías pero no fue así. No hablamos ni nos vimos más. Y hoy, un mes después todavía te espero pero sé que no volverás. Antes de dejar de hablar, le dije todo lo que sentía, la frustración, la rabia, la desconfianza y el amor que le profesaba y el me respondió.

-bueno, está bien. Te bloqueare de redes sociales, adiós- y ahí supe que este adiós era el definitivo. Nunca más podría volver a hablarte, nunca más podría estar contigo. Y eso es lo que más duele.


End file.
